Speaker recognition technology, also known as voiceprint recognition technology, is mainly based on the information contained in the speech, which information can characterize the personal characteristic of the speaker, and automatically implements the authentication of the identity of the speaker by using computers and a variety of information recognition technologies.
In recent years, with the rapid development of the Internet and the widespread popularity of the mobile terminal equipment, the fast and convenient mobile network service has deeply affected and changed the lifestyle of human beings. In order to securely and reliably carry out the mobile network service, the first problem to be solved is how to implement user identity authentication.
The research on application of the speaker recognition system on user identity authentication has been carried out for several years. A voiceprint model is built from a series of feature parameters which are contained in speech and can uniquely characterize the speaker's identity. FIG. 15 shows a framework of a typical speaker recognition system.
Speech is a non-contact information carrier, and people collect speech at anytime and anywhere by means of a variety of mobile terminal devices (such as mobile phone microphones, IP phones, etc.). According to the voiceprint information in the speech, human-computer interaction and identity recognition are achieved through network transmission and background server response. Therefore, in recent years, speaker recognition technology has been rapidly developed, and is widely used in the real environment.
The existing biometric recognition technologies achieve recognition and authentication usually by using the template matching method in the field of pattern recognition, that is, a model reserved by a user is compared with the actual model to be authenticated, and if the similarity of the two models reaches a preset threshold, the authentication passes, otherwise the authentication fails.